tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Express
James and the Express, retitled A Proud Day for James in American releases, is the tenth episode of the first season. It aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Show and Yell. Plot Although the Fat Controller is starting to think well of James after his recent success with the trucks, he is still subject to ridicule by Gordon and Henry, who tease him about the time he made a hole in one of his coaches. He tries to get back at them by mentioning Gordon getting stuck on the hill and Henry refusing to leave the tunnel, but to no avail. The next day however, Gordon's arrogance gets the better of him when he pulls the express so fast, he ends up on the loop line before the signalman has the time to change the points. Embarrassed, Gordon returns to the station and the passengers demand their money back. The Fat Controller promises them a new train and offers the express to James, who delightfully accepts. James pulls the express so well that the Fat Controller allows him to take turns with Gordon in the future. In the meantime, Gordon learns to appreciate quiet work and he and James become friends. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Viaduct * Wellsworth * Maron * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * Gordon's Hill (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * Stock footage from James and the Coaches is used. * There are differences between the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** Ringo Starr speaks faster in the US version. ** The line, "...the signalman works the points to make the engines run on the right lines" was changed to "...the signalman sets the switches to make the engines run on the right tracks" in the US versions. ** In the UK narration, after Gordon and Henry were said to have been teasing James, it is said that "James tried to get his own back by talking about engines that were shut up in tunnels and stuck on hills." This was changed to "James tried to get back by talking about Henry, who got shut up in a tunnel and Gordon, who got stuck on a hill" in the US narrations. ** When James brought coaches into the station, in the UK narration, Gordon was "trying to sidle into the station." In the US narrations, he was "trying to sneak into the station." ** In Ringo Starr's narrations, after Gordon returned with the express, it was said that the passengers "hurried to the booking office (ticket window in the US)." In George Carlin's narration, the passengers "were shouting at the ticket window." ** In George Carlin's narration, "'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!', puffed James" is added after the line "'You're pulling us well! You're pulling us well!', sang the coaches". * An SiF interview with Christopher Noulton revealed that some of the passengers were made out of plasticine for this episode. * The Italian title of this episode is "The Revenge of James". In Wales it is called "James and the Fast Train". In Japan this episode is called "The Joy of James". Goofs * After Gordon leaves Knapford, the truck in front of James changes. * In the scene after the passengers rushing to the booking office, a blonde woman in red has blu-tak underneath her shoes. * When the Fat Controller asks James if he would like to pull the express some time, the tree on the left behind him wobbles. * A wire is visible near Gordon's trailing wheel when he asks James to get his coaches. * Why does the express stop at Maron? The express is only meant to stop at Knapford, Crovan's Gate, and Vicarstown. * Because stock footage is used, James brings the other coaches to platform 5. But when Gordon arrives back at Knapford, James is at platform 3. Gallery File:JamesandtheExpresstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:JamesandtheExpresstitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:JamesandtheExpressUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:AProudDayforJamesoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:AProudDayforJamesTitleCard.png|2002 US title card File:AProudDayforJamestitlecard2.jpg|Remastered US title card File:JamesandtheExpress.png File:JamesandtheExpress1.png File:JamesandtheExpress2.png|Gordon File:JamesandtheExpress3.png|Gordon and James File:JamesandtheExpress4.png File:JamesandtheExpress5.png|Gordon, James, Henry, and Thomas File:JamesandtheExpress6.png|James File:JamesandtheExpress7.png File:JamesandtheExpress8.png File:JamesandtheExpress9.png|James at Knapford File:JamesandtheExpress10.png|The Fat Controller blows the guard's whistle File:JamesandtheExpress11.png File:JamesandtheExpress12.png|James at Maron File:JamesandtheExpress13.png File:JamesandtheExpress14.png File:JamesandtheExpress15.png File:JamesandtheExpress16.png File:JamesandtheExpress17.png File:JamesandtheExpress18.png|Stock footage File:JamesandtheExpress19.png File:JamesandtheExpress20.png File:JamesandtheExpress21.png File:JamesandtheExpress22.png File:JamesandtheExpress23.png File:JamesandtheExpress25.png File:JamesandtheExpress26.png File:JamesandtheExpress27.png File:JamesandtheExpress28.png File:JamesandtheExpress29.png File:JamesandtheExpress30.png File:JamesandtheExpress31.png File:JamesandtheExpress32.png File:JamesandtheExpress33.png|James passing through Wellsworth File:JamesandtheExpress34.png Episode Video:James and the Express - British narration|UK narration Video:A Proud Day For James - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes